Secret Talent
by theperksofbeingapotterhead
Summary: Harry has a secret talent and tries to hide it from everyone. Hermione and Ron find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey This is my first story! I'm starting off with something a little less up-tight! Enjoy and reviews are always welcome! **

**Secret Talent**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. A long day of classes relieved with a weekend ahead of them.

"Thank Merlin! The weekend has begun!" Ron enthusiastically shouts.

Harry flashes him a smile as they enter the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll meet you guys down here tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed." Hermione says with a sleepy smile.

"Night Hermione." The raven haired boy said along with Ron.

They waved her goodnight and Ron head up as well soon after. Harry sat alone in the common room. It was very late and all the other Gryffindors were asleep. Harry stood up and made his way to a trunk tucked in the corner of the room.

He pulled out a key from his front robe pocket and opened the large trunk. In the trunk lied a beautiful black acoustic guitar. He pulled out the guitar with perfect care and sat with it on the sofa.

He gently strummed the strings and hummed along. Harry was very talent with that guitar. He had learned before he even came to Hogwarts. He found an old guitar in the attic and had kept it in his closet. The music and the vibration on the strings always made him feel better when he was stressed. Music was his escape.

He kept his strumming light so he didn't disturb the sleeping Gryffindors. He hummed to the melody he played.

He never had told anyone about his "talent". He always felt embarrassed about it. He can thank the Dursley's for that. Dudley always made fun on him for it. Vernon always yelled at him for causing a ruckus. He had gained a habit of playing at night when they were asleep.

He continued to strum for about an hour until he heard footsteps. Harry rushed, his robes flying behind him, and put locked his guitar back up. He ran to the couch and quickly pretended to be sleeping.

He heard the footsteps get closer. He felt the person right behind him and suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He opened his eyes like he had waken up from a nightmare and looked up at his fellow Gryffindor, Seamus. He odviously jumped at Harry's "waking".

"Harry, its past midnight. You should get up to the dorms." Seamus whispered.

"Thanks, Seamus." Harry started quickly up the staircase to the Boys Dormitories.

Seamus eyed the case where Harry's guitar was. He slowly walked to it and tried to open it but it was locked. He looked at the side and saw the initials "HP".

Seamus shrugged it off and headed up to bed.

**Yeah, i know this is kinda a bad story line! Better story to come soon and an update! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**New Update! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Secret Talent**

**Chapter 2**

###########

Harry awoke to see a shrivel of sunlight shining through the curtains of the dorm. He sat up groggily and got himself dressed. The other boys were up and getting dressed as well. After Harry was dressed he sat on his bed.

"You coming to breakfast, Harry?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"I'll come in a minute." Harry replied.

Ron just shrugged and muttered, "Alright. We'll save you a seat."

With that, Ron left the room. Harry went downstairs to the common room and grabbed the locked trunk by the handle. The raven haired boy lugged the trunk up the stairs to the dormitories.

He landed the trunk beside his bed and pulled the key from his pocket. Harry unlocked the case and pulled out the guitar. He sat on the edge of his bed, facing towards the window and away from the door.

He started to strum and sing out loud softly. His voice sounded smooth and soft. Not a hint of rasp in his voice. It was truly beautiful

He played a song he had wrote when he was at the Dursley's.

Meanwhile at the Great Hall

Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione questioned Ron.

"He said he's be here..." Ron said, looking around just in case he missed him.

"Lets go find him." Hermione insisted.

Ron nodded and with that, the two Gryffindors left the Great Hall and headed to the common room.

Harry strummed on his guitar and sung the song he had wrote last summer.

**Be still and know that I'm with you**

**Be still and know that I am here**

**Be still and know that I'm with you**

**Be still, be still, and know**

Ron and Hermione heard the faint strumming of a guitar. The two friends slowly and quietly made their way up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

The door into the dorms was half open and they peeked in to hear Harry's clear and soft voice.

**When darkness comes upon you**

**And covers you with fear and shame**

**Be still and know that I'm with you**

**And I will say your name**

Hermione looked up at Ron and they looked at each other with shock. Their friend was putting so much emotion into this song and his guitar playing and voice sounded perfect.

**If terror falls upon your bed**

**And sleep no longer comes**

**Remember all the words I said**

**Be still, be still, and know**

**And when you go through the valley**

**And the shadow comes down from the hill**

**If morning never comes to be**

**Be still, be still, be still**

**If you forget the way to go**

**And lose where you came from**

**If no one is standing beside you**

**Be still and know I am**

**Be still and know that I'm with you**

**Be still and know I am**

Once it was obvious that his song was other, Hermione and Ron had the urge to clap but they didn't want to expose their presence.

Hermione and Ron backed out of the doorway and rushed back out to the corridor.

"He was amazing! It was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as they entered the safety of the corridor.

"I know! I can't believe he kept it from us. Its true talent, he has." Hermione responds. \

Ron and Hermione continued to talk about Harry's talent as they made their way back to the Great Hall. They sat down where they had left and continued to eat.

About five minutes later, Harry had finally made an appearance at the great hall. He smiled and sat next to his friends.

They talked for about 20 minutes before Professor Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

"Good Morning Hogwarts Students! I am very happy to announce a new competition anyone may enter if they wish. A Musical Contest! Any student can enter with any act they wish. Either Singing, Guitar, Piano, anything! You may sign up on the wall outside of the Great Hall and the first round will begin on Friday. Good Luck!"

During the announcement there had been many whispers and groans of protest. Hermione and Ron beamed at Harry during the announcement.

Harry finally noticed the eyes on him and looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"You should enter!" Ron bursted.

"What?! Why?! I don't sing or play and instrument!" Harry protested.

Hermione elbowed Ron and he quickly got a grip.

"Right, I had no idea what I was thinking." Ron covered up.

Harry felt really worried. He thought frantically that maybe they heard or saw him. Why else would they think he should enter.

Harry shrugged it off and headed back to the common room with his friends after breakfast had ended.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Talent

Chapter 3

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione sat on the couch as Harry sat on the floor between the couch and fireplace. Harry was still slightly panicked, but he tried his best to shrug it off.

"I can't believe Dumbledore thought it was a good idea to hold a music contest." Ron fake pouted.

He was actually happy about it. He really wanted Harry to enter and show his talent. However, he tried his best to agree with Harry.

"Yeah." Harry nodded in agreement and Hermione stated,

"I think it would be a cool idea. Maybe the three of us could enter."

Harry tried not to react like he did in the Great Hall, he didn't want to draw attention. Ron tried to hold a grin. He thought it was a good idea, well he couldn't play anything but Harry however...

"Uh, what would we do? None of us play an instrument." Harry asked, trying to talk Hermione out of it.

"Maybe, but we can sing or something. I can play piano a bit." Hermione suggested.

"Nah, I don't sing." Harry protested, slightly.

Hermione shrugged. She thought it may be easier to be direct to the raven haired boy. What could possibly go wrong? Hermione glanced at Ron lifted her eyebrow suggestively. Ron glanced quickly to Harry and shrugged back at Hermione. Harry was just down right confused. He raised an eyebrow and glanced to Hermione and Ron.

Hermione got up from the couch with a sigh, and sat beside Harry on the floor in front of the couch.

"Harry. You probably won't like this, but..." Hermione paused.

"What?"

"Well... Earlier, during breakfast, we were worried about you. So, we came to see if you were alright. We heard you playing that song." Hermione said, kind of rushed.

Harry instantly and visibly paled. His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and a slight bit of anger. He broke away from Hermione's gaze and stared into the fire, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry, you were bloody fantastic! You have no need to be embarrassed. I feel bad that we spied on you but it was really amazing." Ron projected.

Hermione smiled and nodded in agreement. Harry slightly smiled and turned back to his friends.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? Harry, that was pure talent! Did you write that song?" Ron boomed.

"Thanks, Ron. Yeah, that was my song."

Hermione smiled widely and said, "It was amazing, Harry. Have you written any other songs?"

Harry nodded slightly with a sheepish smile.

"Well, can we hear some?" Hermione asked with a goofy smile.

Harry bit his lip.

"Uh, I don't know. I've never played for anyone before and a lot of my songs are kinda depressing, i guess."

Harry blushed at the end of his sentence, he never meant to say that...

"It's okay, Harry. We loved listening to you. Please!" Ron pleaded.

Harry dropped his shoulders and looked at his friends.

Hermione raised her eye brows as a silent plead.

"Fine." Harry finally gave in.

Hermione and Ron's faces brightened and they gave him a big smile.

"But later tonight. After everyone's asleep."

Hermione and Ron gave understandings nods.

0-0-0-0-0-LATER THAT NIGHT-0-0-0-0-0

Ron and Hermione sat on the floor in front of the warm fire in the fire place of the Gryffindor common room. The day went really slow because they were really excited to see Harry play. They talked amongst them selves as Harry went to grab the trunk in which his guitar lied in.

"You sure everyone is asleep?" Ron asked.

"Of course, it is two in the morning. For extra measure, I produced a sleeping charm. No one should be waking up."

"Blimey Hermione. Is that necessary?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Yes, Ronald. I don't want anyone interrupting. Harry wouldn't want to perform at all if that happened." Hermione explained.

"I suppose. I hope we can convince him to enter the contest."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they heard footsteps coming down the spiral stairs.

Harry had his guitar trunk in hand and sat on the couch placing the trunk on the floor.

Harry just sat there awkwardly and silently for a minute. Hermione raised her eyebrow and Ron finally realized what he was doing.

"Quit stalling, Harry James Potter. You agreed." Ron snapped.

Harry frowned, "I just..."

"We won't judge you, Harry. We've heard you before and we already know that your amazing." Hermione interjected.

Ron nodded and smiled. Harry sighed in defeat and put a notebook in his lap.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"It's my song book." Harry responded, redding with slight embarrassment.

"Wicked! How many songs do you have in there?" Ron asked

"Uh... I'm not sure. About 10 or so."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Wow!"

Harry flashed her a slight smile and opened the book in his lap.

"Which one are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, not sure." Harry said flipping through the pages.

"Can I see? I can help pick one." Hermione asked, outstretching her hand.

Harry nodded and handed her the book. She flipped through the pages, Ron peering over her shoulder. She smiled at the pages, so brilliantly written. She stopped on one page about half way through the book and pointed to it,

"This one!"

She handed the book back, showing Harry the song she had chosen. Harry gave a smile.

"Who You Are... Very well." Harry sighed.

He would admit, he was very nervous. He never played for anyone, before. He leaned over and unlocked the trunk. Hermione and Ron's eyes widened with amazement at the beautiful acoustic guitar.

"Woah." Ron muttered.

Harry smiled and held the guitar between his knee and chest, holding it in place.

"Well, Here it goes." Harry spoke with a nervous edge on his voice.

"Don't be nervous," Hermione spoke, obviously catching the tone of his voice, "You'll do great!"

Harry adjusted the strings on his guitar and started to lightly strum it. Soon, forming a beat. It was lovely.

Harry strummed his guitar and started to sing in his soft and smooth voice,

I stare at my reflection in the mirror:

"Why am I doing this to myself?"

Losing my mind on a tiny error,

I nearly left the real me on the shelf.

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay.

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are!

(who you are _[x11]_)

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?

I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!

The more I try the less it's working, yeah

'Cause everything inside me screams

No, no, no, no, no...

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay.

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

There's nothing wrong with who you are!

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!

Just go and leave me alone!

Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,

With a smile that's my own!

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!

Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,

It's okay not to be okay...

Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.

Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,

Just be true to who you are!

Yeah yeah yeah

He finished with a few more gentle strokes to the guitar strings and looked up at his friends embarrassed, slightly. They sat there with their jaw wide open. Harry felt a burning sensation in his eyes. He quickly brought his hand to his eyes to investigate and his fingers met with something wet. Oh Merlin... He was almost going to cry. Harry quickly brought his jacket sleeve to wipe his green eyes. He brought his arm back down, pretending that didn't happen and looked at the non-changed Hermione and Ron.

All of the sudden Hermione jumped up, her eyes suddenly full with tears that managed to escape and hugged Harry. The force of the hug made Harry jump.

"Oh my Merlin, Harry! That was amazing!" Hermione said, wiping the tears of her cheeks.

Ron stood up, his eyes looked teary, "Harry, You have to enter the competition!"

"Uh... I don't know.." Harry said, standing up and locking his guitar back in the case.

"Come on! You are bound to win! Please!" Hermione pleaded with Ron.

"I'll think about it."

Hermione and Ron smiled with triumph.

"You guys should go to bed, It's very late." Harry said.

"Alright, mate."

"Okay, Harry." Hermione said, giving him one last hug and went to the Girls Dorms.

Harry and Ron went upstairs and went to bed. Harry laid awake, however. He had a lot to think about.

**A/N: The song is not mine! It is Who you Are by Jessie J.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Secret Talent **

**Chapter 4**

Harry walked down the corridor with Ron and Hermione, headed to the great hall for breakfast. They stopped as they saw a swarm around the sign-up sheet for the music contest.

A very famillar Slytherin slipped out of the crowd, with a sassy strut.

"Malfoy?" Harry uttered, taking a step toward him.

A smirk crept on Draco's face.

"You're entering? Isn't that for people who have talent?" Harry taunted.

Draco's smirk just widened, "Nothing you would know about, Potter. I actually *have* talent."

Hermione was about to interrupt but Harry shot her a glare. Malfoy noticed the exchange and looked back at Harry. He snorted a laugh,

"No, Don't tell me. Are you actually entering?!" Malfoy just laughed and shot Harry a glare.

Harry didn't respond as Malfoy walked past. Harry looked to the list as the crowd started to clear and said to his two befriends,

"I think I'm going to sign up."

Hermione squealed and gave Harry a hug that nearly knocked him flat. Ron laughed and beamed.

"That's great!" Hermione shrieked as she let him breathe. She glanced at the sign

"No one is around, go sign up!" She squealed.

Harry walked over to the sign and scribbled his name on a bottom slot. His eyes scanned the other named on the list.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Seamus Finnigan _

_Luna Lovegood_

_Lavender Brown _

_Katie Bell_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Cho Chang_

_Ginny Weasley..._

Harry stopped on Ginny's name. He turned to Ron and asked,

"Did you know that Ginny was entering?"

Ron's jaw fell open and he frantically read the list.

"She doesn't sing!" Ron said astonished.

"Well, you don't know your sister very well." Hermione said.

Ron raised his eyebrows at her as she made her way over to the list and wrote her name under Harry's. Harry and Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows. She was entering? Harry nor Ron knew that she was actually a singer. A pretty darn good one at that.

"I sing." Hermione said, trying to get them to stop their glances.

Ron choked back a laugh as they made their way into the great hall. The trio made their way to the Gryffindor table and took their seats. Their Headmaster stood to the podium and announced,

"Thank you all for entering the competition. The first stage will be tomorrow night after the feast. Those who have signed up will prepare their act and perform it. Every stage a person will get eliminated. You all vote for who you want! We will have a small opening to show you all what you will be doing."

The lights dimmed and several murmurs traveled across the hall. A single light shined in the center of the hall and a woman with a white dressed stepped in the light's way. She had long red hair and a thin frame. Harry couldn't see her face, shadows covered it. Soon, music started playing and the girl began singing,

Come on skinny love just last the year,

Pour a little salt you were never here,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer.

Tell my love to wreck it all,

Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Right in the moment this order's tall.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And in the morning I'll be with you,

But it will be a different kind,

'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,

And you'll be owning all the fines.

Come on skinny love, what happened here?

Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

Sullen load is full, so slow on the split.

And I told you to be patient,

And I told you to be fine,

And I told you to be balanced,

And I told you to be kind,

And now all your love is wasted,

Then who the hell was I?

'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,

And at the end of all your lies.

Who will love you?

Who will fight?

And who will fall far behind?

Come on skinny love,

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...

My my my, my my my, my-my my-my.

Her voice was elegant with a hint of rasp. Harry recognized it from somewhere. The light returned to its original state and there she was... _Ginevra Weasley._

Harry gasped as did Harry. The hall erupted in applause. Harry clapped with Hermione as Ron sat there struck. He never knew his sister had that voice. It almost scared him.

Food appeared on the table and Ron immediately started to eat. Harry was thinking about what song to pick.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I made this chapter kinda rushed and REALLY short. I'll get to the competition and more detailed and such. Thanks. R&R 3**


End file.
